A tweeter is a high frequency speaker typically including a voice coil motor connected to a dome shaped diaphragm. As the voice coil vibrates, that movement is transferred to the tweeter's dome which vibrates the air to create an acoustic waveform. Conventional tweeters have either a soft dome or a hard dome construction. Soft domes are typically constructed from a textile material and hard domes typically consist of a thin metal, ceramic, or diamond diaphragm. Soft domes are typically free from ringing (high-frequency breakup mode resonances), but are not sufficiently rigid to follow the accelerations of a music signal at high frequencies. Hard domes are rigid and therefore can generally handle high accelerations at high frequencies, but often suffer from aggressive ringing at the upper end of their frequency spectrum.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope of the embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of this disclosure.